Remembrance
by Little-Retard
Summary: Coping with the loss of a loved one is hard, but regaining one who can't live any longer is even harder. Slight yaoi. Tobi/Deidara Obito/Deidara Character death.


**Tobi is referred to as Obito and Tobi in this. The time flashes between little clips of his life.**

**This is yaoi. Obito/Deidara. If you didn't know Tobi wasn't Obito, well, you know now. I found out when I couldn't find Tobi's name on the thing for stories while reading, but it was with Obito's. Naruto is not mine. Carry on.**

* * *

The explosion that killed Deidara didn't just kill Deidara. It murdered what was left of Obito's sanity. Behind the mask, his eyes widened, the scene replaying in his mind in slow motion. He screamed.

"Deidara!"

Running forward, he tripped, falling to his knees. A broken whispered broke the after silence.

"Deidara…"

* * *

Lying in the dark, he blankly stared at the wall. His swirled orange mask was in pieces on the floor from him launching it against the stone cold wall. His red eyes pierced through the darkness, images flashing through his mind.

Deidara's death kept replaying on what seemed to be an endless cycle, burned into his mind, leaving a lasting impression more than Rin's death ever could. The scene raced through his mind, silent, and he cursed himself for standing there while his precious Deidara killed himself in the fiery blowout he always wanted.

A single tear dripped down his face.

* * *

Kabuto had resurrected five of his members, but only to blackmail him. The sneaky little snake revived Madara's body, as well, forcing him to join his side. It didn't matter much to him anyway.

Deidara was right there in front of him, and nothing could take him away from him this time.

* * *

He adapted the Tobi persona in front of Deidara once again, so he knew not of his horrible self. He forced the others to not tell Deidara who he truly was, less they risk the consequences of whatever he came up with as punishment. More than that, Deidara never knew he was an Uchiha, and Deidara wouldn't mind being with him, other than constantly being annoyed, of course.

As he acted like an idiot, he smiled beneath his mask when he saw his beautiful artist turn from him, pretending to be annoyed but hiding a smile.

Oh, he would die to keep that smile there forever. He would do anything to see it everyday. It was his source of living, and to have it back... well, it just meant his world began to spin again.

* * *

Kabuto updated the bodies, so they looked just like when they were alive, and truly now they were. Deidara's sky blue eyes carefully watched as he crafted his clay figurines within his hand- mouths.

Yet, Obito couldn't help but to think something crucial was missing.

* * *

One night while in front of the campfire, Deidara turned to Obito, a piercing look in his eyes.

"Tobi, who are you really?"

Shocked, Obito turned to Deidara, wide eyed beneath the mask. He quickly replied, "I am Tobi, what do you mean, Sempai?"

"Cut the crap, Tobi. Stop the charade, put down your childish façade. Everyone knows who you really are, but me. Do you really not trust your own partner that much?"

Obito sighed. Lifting his hand to his mask, he removed it. It was time Deidara knew the truth.

* * *

Deidara, as he expected, didn't take it too well. Yet, time passed and he got over it. Because an Uchiha or not, this _was_ the man he was secretly proud to call partner.

* * *

One day, as they stared up at the stars attempting to sleep, Deidara spoke up, approaching Obito with a painful realization for Obito.

"Obito."

"Yes, Deidara?"

"How long do I have to stay like this?"

Obito flipped on his side, staring at Deidara with confused eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"How long until I can lie down and die?"

It was only then did Obito realize that what was missing from Deidara, was life.

* * *

It took two years. Two years of begging, of pleading, of watching everyone else die before him to finally convince Obito to lay him down to rest for good once more.

The pain was overbearing for the both of them, and neither one of them seemed to be able to go on living. As Obito watched Deidara prepare the clay bomb that would kill him for the final time, he stepped closer to Deidara.

As the bird was finished, Deidara looked up with the first true smile Deidara ever gave since he died. Stepping one step towards Obito, he pressed his soft lips to chapped ones, and Obito wrapped his arms tightly around Deidara's waist, Deidara's arms slowly moving around Obito's neck. As they separated, tears went down Obito's face.

With severe reluctance, he released Deidara, and Deidara took a step back.

"I'll never forget you, Deidara."

"I love you, Obito."

"I love you, Deidara."

Deidara pressed something into Obito's hand, then ran off into the distance, Obito watched closely, his eyes following every last step Deidara took to his demise. Smiling, Deidara waved, mouthing a goodbye.

The bomb went off.

As silence rang out, Obito turned around, walking away with pained eyes. He pressed Deidara's cold ring to his lips.

'_Goodbye, Deidara.'_

* * *

Obito retrieved all of Deidara's limbs dutifully, burying them under a cherry tree in full blossom. Sitting next to Deidara's grave, Obito slowly slipped a kunai laced with cyanide into his wrists, then into his jugular; his last whispered words lost in a sea of wind blown pink petals.

"I guess this is our happily ever after, huh, Deidara?"

* * *

**This is in remembrance of the past I've put behind me and everyone who has had struggles in their life, similar to mine of not similar. I hope someday I'll be able to be strong enough to stand up for myself and get through what I've done and what has happened to me completely.**


End file.
